1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved grate for coal burning in furnaces such as those used for kilns in the ceramic industry, steam boilers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major problem with known coal burning grates is to provide efficient and simple methods of feeding fresh coal into the furnace and removing the ash, which remains in the furnace after combustion is deposited under the grate of the furnace.